


Co-Conscious

by autumnmycat



Series: KADOMONY [1]
Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femdom, Is It Canon Compliant? Who Knows, KOS-MOS has a glasses kink, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sort Of, Tsundere T-elos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnmycat/pseuds/autumnmycat
Summary: T-elos lives in KOS-MOS's head rent-free, but they still have their fair share of roommate troubles.
Relationships: KOS-MOS/T-elos (Xenosaga)
Series: KADOMONY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031328
Kudos: 8





	Co-Conscious

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't think i'd be posting this fic first but I've been reading a lot of xenosaga doujins i guess, this is heavily inspired by 'Hepatica' (specifically #5) and 'kos x elos'
> 
> not to ramble too much but i love T-elos as a character, and it's sad she doesn't get more screen time, plus i love this ship because they're such opposites but they work so well together. also i love that KOS-MOS can only speak in formal, technical language and T-elos swears like a sailor and is vulgar as all hell. gotta love them

“Hello, Prototype.”

KOS-MOS opened her eyes and turned her head to the side. It wasn’t often that she had company, but she’d been coming around more lately. It was a welcome distraction considering she stood in her field idling most of the time.

“T-elos.”

She didn’t mind, but she knew that T-elos did mind, which was why the situation struck her as strange. Going out of her way to be around her was a sign of something—although, KOS-MOS didn’t know exactly what that might be. For as much as they were similar, their differences had her unable to anticipate her thoughts and actions.

“I’m bored.”

That made sense. There wasn’t much to do while her functions were offline. There was no outside stimulus to keep the both of them occupied.

“I’m not sure there’s anything I can do to entertain you.”

Still, T-elos approached. Although, her eyes didn’t quite focus on her. It was more that she was looking past her. KOS-MOS could hear the sounds of her lenses trying to adjust their focus. However, after a third or fourth time of trying to do this, she became curious.

“What is wrong with your auto-focus?”

“Hm?” T-elos blinked as if she’d forgotten that KOS-MOS was standing right there.

“I can hear you trying to make manual changes, which is redundant considering we are equipped with auto-focus capabilities.”

She huffed, already annoyed. “Can’t you mind your own business?”

“I was simply wondering.”

T-elos was silent for a while, seemingly mulling over what she wanted to say and do. However, she spoke up after a few moments.

“I’m…having trouble seeing.”

“…Your visual sensors are malfunctioning?”

“Just say it like a normal person, you damn square,” she growled. “My eyes are bad!”

KOS-MOS blinked. She knew the terminology but did not understand why she was being reprimanded. It was unfortunate that she was always divorced from her maiden before she could understand the reason for more modern turns of phrase.

“But, why would your eyes…be…bad?”

“I haven’t had a tune-up in a while, alright?” The way she crossed her arms and turned away suggested a lack of confidence. “Being stuck in this fucking head of yours hasn’t exactly been the best for any of my functions.”

She was genuinely even more confused. Being figments of her subconscious at this point, T-elos shouldn’t have been facing physical deterioration. She certainly hadn’t noticed anything in her own scans, but it was possible that she had a different operating system and her maintenance cycles were wearing down some of her routines. There was also something to be said about how most of T-elos’s original frame was organic and probably not fully compatible with her entirely artificial system.

KOS-MOS approached her, reaching out a hand and tapping at the bridge of her nose.

“Hey, what the hell—?”

A set of glasses appeared in front of her eyes.

The sight of them was nostalgic for a life she had left behind, and even though she wasn’t very apt at social graces, she felt her face soften due to misplaced affection.

“Spectacles. For your eyesight.”

She noticed how T-elos’s artificial breath caught for a second, a deep red tinge covering her cheeks. She turned away sharply, muttering to herself. Something about her being junk or a doll, but it was difficult to hear.

“I apologize. Was I out of line?”

“Uh, yeah!” she said while backing up. “You got close to me out of nowhere.”

KOS-MOS took a step back as well, giving her a good amount of personal space. When T-elos looked at her, KOS-MOS had to admit the addition to her physical form suited her. She appeared studious even though there was very little about her that actually was.

“And, I—”

She looked at T-elos curiously, who looked down at the flowers blowing in the wind.

“—never realized how red your eyes were.”

Although she had awakened as Mary, it seemed as though the representation of KOS-MOS in her mind remained the same as her initial specifications. It wasn’t like there were mirrors around, so she was not aware that her eyes were not still blue.

“Have you always had issues with your eyes?”

She shrugged. “Not really, but also I wasn’t paying attention to how you looked when we would fight, so…”

“That is to be expected, yes.”

“It was the fine details that I’d lost first, so you were close and I could see your eyelashes, and…”

When T-elos looked up again, she must have seen the way KOS-MOS continued to stare at her questioningly because she immediately bristled. She turned away, suddenly sheepish considering that is a quality in direct contradiction to her usual demeanor.

“Ugh. I shouldn’t have come here.”

Here? As in the part of her mind that she resided? Because there was nothing else besides her, only a field of flowers that eventually led to a beach.

“Did you not wish to see me?”

“Of course not,” she growled. “You think so highly of yourself—thinking _I_ would come here to see _you_.”

“Then, why would you come? You have your own place to reside.” She paused, tilting her head thoughtfully. “Or, at least, that was what I had previously assumed.”

T-elos stayed silent.

“Are you embarrassed?”

T-elos whipped around, supposedly to plow her fist into her jaw, but KOS-MOS caught her arm with relative ease. They stared at each other for a tense moment.

“ _Tch._ ”

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about. It is only natural that you would seek company. We are designed to be compatible with humans, who require social interaction to be mentally fulfilled. It follows that we would have similar desires.”

She snatched her fist away, stumbling backward, face turning bright red again.

“Don’t use a word like ‘ _desires._ ’ It makes it sound like I want to fuck you or something.”

KOS-MOS blinked in surprise.

“Excuse me?”

“You really are thick, aren’t you?”

“Thick?”

She leaned forward and tapped two fingers against her head.

“Oblivious! Dumb! Stupid!”

Out of all the things she had been called, stupid was not one of them. She was very smart if her internal processing units were concerned.

“I am afraid I don’t understand.”

“Ugh! You’re impossible!”

KOS-MOS shifted her weight between her feet, the joints of her hips feeling stiff. The physical discomfort must have been psychosomatic because she had not been feeling uncomfortable until T-elos started berating her, even after several cycles of standing.

“How would you like me to change my behavior towards you?”

T-elos scoffed angrily, but it seemed more like another attempt to cover up her own embarrassment.

“I would rather you not _behave_ towards me _at all!_ ”

“I do not believe that to be true. You have the choice to stay away from me. Yet, you are here.”

It was T-elos’s turn to invade her personal space. She sped forward and clutched her neck with both hands. It was a useless display of dominance because neither of them needed to breathe. However, KOS-MOS reasoned that being intimidated was the main goal of such an action. It wasn’t working very well for either of them.

“Fuck you, you defective piece of junk.”

She would have probably said something to the effect of ‘I haven’t done anything,’ but she didn't have the air to speak.

“You act like you know me, but you don’t know _shit_.” She lifted her off the ground by her neck. It was fairly painful. Her hands grabbed at her wrists to relieve some of the pressure. “You don’t know the first thing about me.”

That was extremely untrue. Even if she was completely ignorant of T-elos’s battle specs, at least she knew that she was based on her, but KOS-MOS had spent a lot of time analyzing her both before and after their consciousnesses merged. However, what she knew about her personality was fairly one-note, and it was summed up well by the hands around her throat.

But, because of this, she came to the conclusion that these displays of aggression towards her were to preserve her own ego. Almost as if she could hear her thoughts, T-elos threw her to the ground hard enough that it shoved the artificial breath out of her.

A heel slammed on her chest.

“You pathetic piece of shit. I’m still stronger than you. Never forget that.”

“And, yet, Mary didn’t choose you.”

T-elos let out an animalistic sound and slammed her foot against the side of her head.

“You have some nerve, Prototype. _Some Nerve._ ”

Despite herself, she let out a pained grunt at the impact. It wasn’t as if she didn’t feel pain. She was usually just good at dealing with it. But, it was true that even in 'this world,' T-elos was physically stronger than her specification-wise. And, for some reason, her artificial breath picked up at the thought.

“Huh. You make some interesting sounds when you’re in pain.”

KOS-MOS couldn’t help but whine as she ground her heel into her temple. Was she trying to break her head open? Really, very unnecessary.

T-elos purred in response, lifting her foot and placing it back onto the ground.

“Up.”

She complied, although she wasn’t entirely sure why. Regardless, T-elos carried on.

“You are always going to be weaker compared to me.” She began walking, circling around her like an extinct predator hunting their prey. KOS-MOS stared blankly ahead. “ _Weak!_ That’s what you are. You have no _business_ talking back to me.”

Appropriately so, KOS-MOS stayed silent. However, T-elos apparently did not mean what she was saying because she grabbed her collar and got in her face.

“Say yes!”

KOS-MOS couldn’t exactly express it, but she felt her resolve waning.

“Yes.”

They stared at each other, red to blue, and KOS-MOS felt her knees start to become weak. The joints of her legs ground against each other and made a horrible noise.

“Say it again.”

“Yes, T-elos.”

Something flashed in her eyes, something KOS-MOS couldn’t identity. Silence sat on them and the moment pulled taught like a rubber band being stretched too far.

And, then it snapped.

It was a new type of whiplash for T-elos to smash her face against hers, especially considering it could barely be considered a kiss. Her lips met at the side of her mouth in what she could only guess was desperation. KOS-MOS knew that her eyes were not actually whirling in her orbital sockets, but somehow, that was what it felt like. It was whiplash, truly.

It only took a moment before T-elos corrected her mistake and locked their lips together. It wasn’t much help in reorienting her, though, because if her knees felt weak before, they felt totally non-functional now. Anticipating this, T-elos swiped her arm behind her back. It would have been a swoon if not for the fact that KOS-MOS wasn’t charmed by this development.

In fact, something about this felt all too wrong. KOS-MOS, of all androids, was not one to simply succumb to a challenge, and yet she felt helpless. Maybe T-elos’s consciousness had a bigger effect on her system then she had previously anticipated.

She pulled her up and set her back on her feet, but KOS-MOS felt so disoriented, and—

“Easily swayed, I see.”

“No…”

“Open your mouth.”

KOS-MOS blinked at her.

“Open your mouth. If you don’t, I’ll waste you right now.”

Again, impossible for her to carry out her threat because she couldn’t be killed in her own mind.

She had been intimate with Shion before, but she’d never been ordered around like this, so she wasn’t sure what to do besides comply. She opened her mouth probably a little too wide. T-elos didn’t mind. Maybe she actually liked her awkwardness because she licked at her tongue which was slightly stuck out. KOS-MOS tried to flinch away, but T-elos caught the back of her head and forced her to accept the intrusion into her mouth.

Being kissed like this was one of the more shocking things that had happened since her descent into space. KOS-MOS had assumed T-elos hated her because, generally, she was incredibly antagonist whenever she could be. However, that was difficult to fully believe at this point. This, in KOS-MOS’s mind, was not what enemies did together.

She managed to wrestle away for a moment.

“What—what are you doing?”

The intensity of the glint in T-elos’s eyes shocked her.

“Whatever I want,” she snarled before she captured her again.

T-elos’s lips were full and softer than her own, and her mouth and tongue were much more similar to Shion’s than they were to hers. Her own mouth was far more robotic, lined with a film of lubrication, unlike T-elos's saliva. It was strange being in such a position with someone who was so familiar and yet so foreign, someone who was so forceful and messy.

But, T-elos’s own sloppiness did not bother her. In fact, it was a sign of her arousal, it seemed. Her tongue was just as dominating as the hands that wandered and grasped desperately at her body. T-elos moaned loudly. The ability to subdue and take her over was probably far more erotic to her than the physical act was.

Her own attempt to release some of the tension building inside her was much softer, much more bashful—a mewl instead of a sound of lustful exertion.

“Shit,” T-elos said when she pulled away, grasping KOS-MOS’s hips to keep her body close. “I hate how fucking cute you are.”

“Cute?”

“You heard what I said, Prototype.”

T-elos leaned forward again and planted a big, needy kiss to the soft skin of her throat. She licked her like an animal savoring the taste of their capture before an inevitable bite at a jugular vein that she did not possess. This time, KOS-MOS’s breath shuttered, acknowledging that her tawdry behavior was stimulating.

“Finally, the lifeless doll has something to say.”

“I…do not…”

Another sloppy swipe of her skin.

“You act like you don’t like this, but you want it as bad as me.”

KOS-MOS had never indicated that she disliked physical pleasure or intimate contact for that matter. She enjoyed the times she spent with Shion, and although she acted completely different, it felt similarly exciting to be ‘pampered’ in such a way. Though, she had a feeling that if she said such a sentiment out loud, T-elos would become angry with her.

Not that she particularly minded.

“Ah—!”

She’d been so wrapped up with her own thoughts that the sharp feeling of T-elo’s canines sinking into her artificial flesh completely shocked her. Although, was it still artificial if she was only in her mind? No matter. The pain of her teeth combined with the needing of her tongue and sucking at her skin had her legs shaking again, a strange mechanical noise giving away that her stabilizers were doing a poor job of keeping her upright.

“Uhn…ah…"

When her lips disconnected from her neck, T-elos looked all too pleased with herself.

“Even your moans are sweet. It’s disgusting.”

In one swift movement, her hands grabbed at the band of fabric on her chest and yanked it down. If this had been real life, the force would probably have been enough to rip it. Wasting no time, T-elos stuck her face between KOS-MOS’s breasts, not really doing much for her pleasure, which indicated that it was for her own.

If the sound of satisfaction was anything to go by, T-elos may have been quite infatuated with her chest.

“For someone who aims harsh words at me, you act as though you enjoy my form very much.”

She glared up at her, disdain in her eyes. Although, the way her voice was muffled by her chest undercut her anger.

“Shut up, you defective piece of junk. You always have to ruin it, don’t you?”

KOS-MOS blinked down at her. She was right that T-elos would be mad if she voiced her concerns regarding her behavior.

“I do not look down on you for feeling such a way.”

“Kind of you, but dreadfully condescending. As always.”

T-elos resumed her exploration, lapping at one nipple while tweaking the other with her gloved hand. The feeling of her lips and tongue and the way they sucked so hard on her had sparks of interference flickering across her mind. She wondered if this was how humans interpreted such things, but her processes were always difficult to keep track of once she began to feel this way. Her artificial breathing became deep and ragged, her visual tracking losing focus as her eyes flickered shut.

“ _Hah_ —”

“I know, I’m good, aren’t I?” she said before taking her other breast in her mouth.

“Yes,” she breathed, not one to be shameful about such things. T-elos, on the other hand, flushed more, apparently not expecting such compliant affirmation. She sucked even harder in return, and KOS-MOS couldn’t help but sound weak and pained at the assault on her senses.

When she released her with a lewd pop, T-elos’s breath was rather ragged too, overpowered with the lust that had been building inside herself.

“God, when you’re not annoying, you can be so fucking hot.”

“ _Hah—_ “

“Get on the ground,” she ordered.

KOS-MOS complied, dropping to the ground unceremoniously. T-elos crouched and pushed her over, smashing her lips and chest into KOS-MOS’s. She shivered beneath her.

One of T-elos’s hands lingered along her skin, lightly skimming her fingertips along her stomach and her hips and finally trailing over her thighs, ripping away the fabric so she could get between them.

“ _Oh…_ ”

With two fingers already rubbing at her clit, T-elos babbled in a husky tone, “Yeah, I’ll make you my little slut. I’ll fuck you so good you won’t know what’s up from down. I’ll have you sniveling and begging like the little whore I know you are.”

Her only complaint was how quickly T-elos moved, how her face was in between her legs before she could get used to the various sensations, but that was how she was, and T-elos was burying her face into her and taking great pride in how KOS-MOS gasped and cried out with such rough treatment.

However, there were signs of affection in the way that one of her hands hung over her pubic bone, stroking gently at the small tuft of blue hair that could barely be seen. When she opened her eyes and looked up at her, there was a flicker of pure elation in them. It wasn’t just the domination—although, KOS-MOS was more than positive that most of it was that—but there was something indulgent about the whole thing. Perhaps T-elos felt pleasure at the idea that she could make her counterpart feel this way.

Or, maybe she saw her more than only a counterpart.

KOS-MOS gasped as a thin finger slid into her, if for no other reason than the surprise. The main source of stimulation was coming from the way she worked her mouth, alternating from creating various patterns with her tongue to gently sucking on the sensitive skin.

Gently…not something T-elos would normally do. Nothing about her was gentle, and yet between the harshness, she was being gentle. Her hand, her lips, her fingers…

“You’re treating me nicely,” she managed to get out even though it was difficult to formulate words. “It’s not like you.”

T-elos used the opportunity to pull out and shove two fingers into her, which was much less gentle, she had to admit.

“ _Huh_ —”

“Is it nice now?”

KOS-MOS thought dimly that the answer was yes. Being filled up felt so good. Being curled into for the explicit reason to give her pleasure felt so good. It wasn’t like she was intentionally trying to hide it from T-elos, she just wasn’t sure how to articulate it. Instead, her body spoke for her, and her hips bucked involuntarily.

“Oh, yeah. You like that.”

Before she could respond, T-elos licked her with a flat tongue, and KOS-MOS made a terrible noise in response.

( _It’s good_ ) she thought. It was hard not to think about it. It was a continuous cycle in her mind, as if she had no choice in the matter. It’s good, it’s good, it’s _good_. She must have been malfunctioning.

KOS-MOS moaned louder when T-elos licked her exaggeratedly the second time.

“You’re pretty sensitive. Haven’t gotten laid in a while?”

She thought dimly that the answer to that question should be obvious considering there was no one around besides her. Instead of gracing her provocations with an answer, KOS-MOS decided to speak her mind.

“Your fingers…feel good…inside me.”

“Oh…?” One of T-elos’s eyebrows quirked up, but her growing smirk gave away that she enjoyed her words. “So you like it when I’m rough with you?”

Without waiting for an answer, she drove her fingers into her harder—so hard that it was a bit painful. And, yet, it wasn’t objectionable.

“ _Ah_ —yes—”

“Hah, so you _are_ a whore! Did the Maiden use you as a sex toy? Used your body to masturbate with? Were you programmed to be this way?”

It was another rhetorical question, which KOS-MOS didn’t mind because she wasn’t sure she wanted to answer her clear attempt at humiliating her. Shion was always very sweet and kind. ‘ _Use_ ’ was the wrong word entirely, but it was no use trying to defend herself, not when T-elos would use whatever she said against her.

“That’s what I’m going to use you for. My own personal sexbot. I’ll break you into a million pieces by the time I’m done with you.”

To be honest, that didn’t bother her as much as it probably should have. It didn’t help that as T-elos kept getting more vigorous with her, she began to feel the pleasure in her building more than it previously had and in a way that felt uncontrollable.

“No…”

“You don’t mean that, do you?”

She didn’t know what else to do but answer honestly.

“I don’t.”

“Mmm, I could tell. You want more.”

Did she? KOS-MOS didn’t exactly feel in her right mind—even though she was in her mind? Something about the situation was extremely confusing. She'd talked about malfunctioning before, but now, she actually wondered if something was breaking down her functions.

“T-elos—you don’t need to—”

“I don’t _need_ to do anything. But, I _want_ to make you go crazy.”

KOS-MOS froze. Did she just read her mind?

There was no time to contemplate the issue because a third finger entered her, and there was nothing she could do to resist climaxing. The sensation of being stretched like that pushed her over the edge.

It felt similar to being hit with a really powerful attack, but instead of feeling so much pain that it rendered inactive, it felt incredibly pleasurable. She shook and felt completely paralyzed at the same time. Her hands curled in on themselves, fingernails digging into her palms.

“Oh—oh— _oh—_ “

T-elos’s tongue only left her skin to quip, “Feels good, huh?”

That was an understatement. T-elos knew the exact spot to stimulate in order to make her climax feel more than just that. It changed into something incredibly intense, and KOS-MOS was making sounds that she’d never heard herself make before, not even in the worst of battles.

T-elos was clearly pleased. She hummed against her and that was another sensation that certainly didn't help matters.

“What are you—?”

She couldn’t even finish her sentence because she gasped, a gasp that was harsh and sudden. Something else was rising up in her, something sharp and indescribable.

“Ah— _Ah!_ No, _T-elos_ —” Her name sounded like a moan between her cries. “No…”

No response. She kept to her task while KOS-MOS fell apart around her.

She’d already come but she found herself shaking again, back arching and the balls of her feet pushing against the ground, smearing grass and flowers into the soles of her shoes. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

There was nothing to do but let T-elos claim all the was left of her.

KOS-MOS wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but eventually, T-elos pulled away and left her body trembling and limp.

“Hmm…” T-elos was clearly pleased. She traced her fingers up and down the length of her with a satisfied purr. “I love your throbbing cunt. Mmm…”

Between the shock of her fingers and the vulgarity of her words, KOS-MOS could only yelp back at her. Her language was a bit disgusting, but there was something about it that was innately T-elos-like, and sometimes she liked the way that T-elos was.

If she were to impersonate her at that moment, KOS-MOS would have said something akin to, “ _Holy shit._ ”

However, she remained static because it was difficult to get her body to react. She felt like she had very little control over her own proprioception.

“I’m sick of giving you what you want.”

T-elos kneeled with her legs on either side of her head. KOS-MOS was overwhelmed by the entire thing. Was all of this what she wanted? Her logic processes were not working fast enough to answer that question.

“Suck me off, or I’ll make sure the next time won't feel so good.”

It wasn’t like KOS-MOS had much of a choice, but she wasn’t even given time to respond. T-elos knew that she didn’t need to breathe so she literally sat on her face. Even then, all KOS-MOS was able to do was stick out her tongue before T-elos began rutting against her.

It was…uncomfortable. KOS-MOS recognized that she was probably not built for such activity, so she was awkward and felt as though she was doing something wrong. It didn’t help that T-elos grabbed and yanked at her hair, her mouth being opened further. It wasn’t a horrible pain, but for some reason, it felt like it hurt more than normal. KOS-MOS whimpered into T-elos.

“Oh, that’s good.”

She couldn’t tell if she was talking about the sound or the how she was being made to feel. Maybe it was both. 

“Fuck me, fuck me with your face—uhhn, yeah, just like that— _fuck_ …”

T-elos was so enthusiastic and her grip on her hair was so tight that KOS-MOS couldn’t do anything but let herself be used as a toy—surely the one T-elos wanted her to be—but that wasn’t much of a concern. KOS-MOS, on some level, enjoyed serving and being a conduit for other people’s desires, whether they be something so simple as being a protector or something more literal. Something like this.

And, T-elos was just—she was so human-like. Maybe KOS-MOS really was a worse version of her. Her female genitalia were musky and earthy smelling unlike her own which had a sterile quality to it. Maybe she was best used like this. Maybe she should get used to such treatment.

The moans coming from above her pulled her back into the present.

“Oh, fuck— _oh_ —I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come— _fu-uck_ —”

She felt her thighs shaking around her head, and so KOS-MOS wrapped her arms more firmly around her legs and pulled her closer to her. Such an action with an android as heavy as T-elos would surely crush the skull of a human head. But, maybe that was why this was happening. Maybe T-elos actually liked that KOS-MOS was powerful. Maybe the fact that she normally had so much control over her fate made it feel good to totally degrade her in return.

T-elos’s voice had become much deeper, saying things under her breath that sounded reminiscent of a cat’s purrs.

“Uhh, KOS-MOS—uhh…”

The grip on her hair got tighter. This reminded her that her being even slightly stronger than her was significant. She tried to move her head, but the movement only ended up being more stimulating for T-elos.

“Mmm…as much of a failure of an invention you are, you’re not a bad lay.” She raised her hips so KOS-MOS could finally get a word in, except she still couldn't. “Oh, look at you,” she cooed. “You’ve got my come all over your face.”

KOS-MOS stared back at her blankly. T-elos pushed her thumb against KOS-MOS's lips and then stuck it in her own mouth.

“Hm, I know I taste good, but you were a little too enthusiastic.”

She looked off to the side, feeling her own auto-focus become difficult to use. She felt like she was shrinking under T-elos's gaze.

“Hey, don’t look like that.”

KOS-MOS’s eyes flicked back up to meet T-elos’s.

“And, don’t look at _me_ like that. Was I too rough with you?”

It was strange to talk with such a heavy weight on her chest, but KOS-MOS managed.

“I don’t dislike my treatment.”

“Oh?” T-elos was obviously very amused by the whole thing.

“However, I don’t understand why I feel incapacitated.”

T-elos began crawling down her body, planting a kiss here and there—her pectoral muscle, a rib, her stomach.

“Maybe I’m just that good.”

“No, it’s not that,” she said, which made T-elos huff. “It is difficult to move and difficult to think.”

“I don’t know. It’s not my head.”

“And, yet, you still have control over certain aspects of it.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes. Otherwise, I am malfunctioning.”

It looked as though a metaphorical lightbulb had gone off in T-elos’s head.

“So you’re saying that I can do anything I want if I think about it hard enough?”

“No—that is not—”

“That gives me an idea. Because I really want to fuck you.”

KOS-MOS stared in confusion as T-elos grabbed her groin and manifested human-male genitalia. Approximately. Something close to that. It was phallic but not necessarily a “penis.” She didn’t need to swallow, but she swallowed thickly.

“You have to know what I mean, right?” She stroked herself experimentally, clearly pleased. Her eyelids hooded as her mouth opened. Her initial pace became faster, and she dragged out a low moan under her breath. Still she managed to get out, “What? Afraid you can’t take it?”

“No, that’s not…”

“I know you want it.”

She swallowed again.

“Don’t you?”

KOS-MOS didn’t know what to say to that. Her eyes stared at the impossibly blue sky.

She stayed silent.

“Wait, are you actually not into this?”

It dawned on her that this was actually a difficult question because it had become clear that her consciousness was being altered to a certain extent by T-elos's will. She didn't feel scared necessarily, but there was a lingering worry that maybe this was an attempt to take her over or destroy her mind or— 

“Why would you be concerned about that?” Surprisingly, T-elos got off of her and sat back on her heels, hands covering her new equipment. “I’m not here to terrorize you.”

KOS-MOS felt her head sink into the soil as she pressed it back a little more. Her eyes closed.

She stayed silent.

“You can’t just not say anything.”

Her eyes fluttered open again.

“I don’t dislike it—but it is—” She pressed a hand to her forehead. “You’ve revoked the executive control over my own functions. I don’t feel like I can…”

T-elos flinched.

“What? I didn’t do that.”

“Maybe not directly.”

They sat in silence for a moment. KOS-MOS took the hand off her head. As much as she was unsure about the origin of her feelings, she couldn't deny that idea of being penetrated again had the inside of her aching. And, as much as it was risky to give into the total submission that was being forced onto her, a part of her did want to let go. And, it surprised her that she trusted T-elos enough to consider such a thing.

"T-elos. I...you—you can continue.”

They stared at each other for a long time.

“I can?”

“Yes, you can.”

It was almost like a switch got flipped because she was turned over to her stomach. A gloved hand pressed her head into flowers and dirt.

“Heh—good—I was hoping you’d say that.”

KOS-MOS decided that instead of questioning where her desires were coming from, she would solely think of her desires. If nothing else, it would feel nice. T-elos leaned in close and planted light and fleeting kissing on the back of her neck and upper back. KOS-MOS grabbed a fist full of grass and a squished flower.

Her voice was low and her breathing was haggard when she said, “Let me fuck you, KOS-MOS. I’ll make you feel so good if you just let me.”

She’d already come twice. Several times? She couldn’t remember. But, T-elos’s proximity and the way her hand trailed down her back and over her backside—it was pleasurable. Yes, most of this was pleasurable. She needed a different word. Alluring? Inviting?

Did it matter exactly what word she used when she wanted it as badly as she did?

“Alright.”

T-elos grinned in a way that was slightly wicked.

Besides spitting on her hand and rubbing it along her…male equipment, KOS-MOS did not require any preparation seeing as she was appropriately lubricated from their previous activities. Therefore, when one of her legs was bent to the side and they were appropriately lined up, T-elos slid into her easily—almost too easily. Even so, the penetration brought a gasp out of her, mostly because she hadn’t anticipated that she would feel so big in comparison to her fingers.

“Holy shit, you’re wet.”

Her words were a thinly veiled attempt to cover a groan, a type of groan that could be considered appreciative. It’s no wonder why she tried to hide it.

This wasn’t something she had experienced before. Shion could not perform such activities, and she was never forceful in any way, but T-elos was _rough_. She was so rough. Her thrusts were hard and fast, and their skin smacked together to produce a particularly awful slapping sound. And, even though it was painful, it also sent sparks across her visual field.

_“Ah—hah!”_

She might have gotten herself into something she couldn’t handle.

T-elos was so deep inside her that whatever she was thrusting against felt like it was something else altogether. She was going inside something else? It was difficult to tell, but it was different. It was different, and—

“Oh, _oh!_ ” KOS-MOS felt like she was closely approaching some sort of precipice even though it had barely been any time at all. She tried to say something constructive. However, it was difficult with how T-elos was making her feel. “ _Oh_ —oh…”

“You feel so good, KOS-MOS. You feel so good— _hah—hah_ —I want you to come on my dick. Are you gonna come?”

As much as that was also much too vulgar for her liking, she couldn’t deny that it was doing something for her. Maybe it shouldn’t have. Maybe she shouldn’t even bother responding to her. However, she couldn’t help it.

“Y-Yes…”

T-elos thrust into her harder, which KOS-MOS wasn’t prepared for, and she made another awful sound because—that was it—right there—

“ _Uh_ , yes, that’s right. _Yes_ —come on my dick.”

She didn’t realize that was what she was going to do until it happened. She writhed as if her body suddenly remembered the intensity of the previous orgasms, this one being added on top of them.

“ _Ah! Ah!_ ” The way she whined made it sound like she was in pain. “No…” She choked out a sob even though she wasn’t crying, an involuntary heaving of breath that forced its way out of her. She couldn’t help but retract into herself as much as she could with T-elos looming over her back.

“That’s a good idea.”

T-elos grabbed under her hips and forced her to rise to her knees, her backside in the air with her head still pressed into the ground. KOS-MOS responded with more helpless cries. The angle in which she was being penetrated was different now. Her arms lay limp around her head. Her auto-focus had stopped working entirely.

“Oh, you’ve broken already?” She let out a cruel laugh. “I’m not done with you yet.”

KOS-MOS did feel suddenly unable to do much of anything but lay there and take it. Considering this was already her third time coming and T-elos was still roughly thrusting inside her, the sensation of another building orgasm left her light-headed, her mind clouded with fatigue and the continuing shocks of her movement. She let out a pathetic sound, one that confirmed T-elos’s observations.

“I like it when you're docile. It’s a nice change of pace.”

“Oh, oh…”

“You’re already starting to tighten around me again. You really love being fucked, don’t you?”

She couldn’t even think of words let alone form her lips around them.

T-elos leaned down close to her neck, her words soft.

“You’re a good little sexbot,” she purred. “Good and obedient, just like I want you to be.”

She drove into her especially forcefully.

“ _Ah-haah!_ ” Her hands grabbed at the ground again, and her back rounded, retracting so she was supporting herself on her forearms, dragging torn blades of grass in her fists. T-elos’s hands tightened at her hips and she gasped at another harsh thrust.

If she’d thought she was malfunctioning before, this must have been her completely losing her mind.

T-elos wasn’t fairing much better. Her pace had started to falter, and her breathing had turned into harsh pants between salacious moans.

“How is my lifeless doll?” she cooed. “How does she like taking me like this?”

KOS-MOS couldn’t do much but whimper. It was all so much.

“ _Ahn_ —oops, I really might have broken my favorite toy. Say something. Tell me— _nha_ —tell me how it feels.”

Her voice was small and strained and strangled by her own throat.

“Going to—come—I can’t…”

“Y-You’re really gonna— _hah_ —come again? So soon? _Hah_ —the Maiden must have had you so well trained.”

T-elos wasn’t letting on that she, too, was reaching her limit. Of course, with how unrelenting she was being with her, it was impressive that she’d lasted as long as she had. However, an especially sharp cry signaled that she couldn’t go on much longer.

“You poor pathetic doll— _ungh—_ wanna come with me?”

She did not wait for a response, but instead, hoisted KOS-MOS’s upper body up so she was leaning against her chest. It gave her the leverage to thrust harder and faster. KOS-MOS was in such a state that she could barely hear T-elos’s soft whimpers next to her ear as she came inside her.

Her few last desperate movements hit so forcefully and so deep that KOS-MOS’s head dipped back over T-elos’s shoulder, and her vision flashed a blinding white.

* * *

KOS-MOS screamed.

The sound took T-elos aback, pausing for a second before realizing that she’d forced KOS-MOS to make that sound. It didn’t sound like a good one.

“Whoa—hey.”

“Ah—! Oh my _god!_ ”

She’d never heard KOS-MOS use an exclamation like that.

“…KOS-MOS…?”

She thrust into her experimentally.

“ _Ahnn!_ Please stop—!”

“Okay, okay, hold on.”

T-elos gently lowered her upper body down before pulling out of her.

“Ah-haah…”

When she let go of her hips, KOS-MOS collapsed to the ground in a quivering heap. Every time she experienced an aftershock, she cried out, heaving out those breaths that sounded suspiciously like sobs. An arm was covering her face, so if she was actually crying, she couldn't tell.

As time passed, she stopped her racket, but she didn't move.

T-elos turned her over to her back. She looked pathetic. Tits out, spit on her chin, ripped panties, cum on the insides of her thighs, chest heaving as she tried and failed to catch the breath that she didn’t need.

It should have felt triumphant. The last time she’d seen KOS-MOS this destroyed was when she crushed her at that temple. That felt triumphant. But, this…

“Hey, Prototype. Did I fuck you to death?”

Her eyes looked like they were struggling to open and stay open. Her voice wavered when she spoke.

“I think so.”

T-elos sat next to her and burst into laughter.

“You have to be fine if you’re over here telling jokes.”

The tiniest flicker of a smile flashed on her face before her expression dimmed again. Her eyes closed and she grimaced as she rubbed her thighs together, clearly experiencing a severe form of overstimulation. She whimpered pitifully.

“Don’t do that. You’re going to give yourself conniptions.”

They sat in silence for another substantial amount of time. Gradually, KOS-MOS's breathing leveled out to normal, and T-elos was relieved that she hadn't actually broken her, not that she'd ever say it out loud. She was reluctant to drop her guard, but considering what she’d just done to her, it felt cruel and selfish not to.

"I didn't actually hurt you, did I?"

When she looked up at her again, she seemed much more like Mary, face soft and eyes sad.

“Do you really hate me that much?”

“What?” That wasn't an answer to her question.

“You wouldn’t treat me this way if you liked me.”

T-elos flinched.

“That’s not—I don’t—hate is the wrong—ugh…” She turned away, a hand blocking her face and the way it burned at the prospect of being more truthful.

“Then, you do not have to act as though you do not like me.”

“Shut up.”

She realized after it left her mouth that she had said it with affection, and there was no doubt that KOS-MOS caught it.

“I enjoy your company as well.”

“Hm.”

KOS-MOS rolled to her side, her cheek squishing a patch of grass.

She went on. “I…understand. Even we require purpose. You did not have long to achieve yours. It may be causing you psychological distress.”

T-elos scoffed again, finally letting her hand drop to her lap.

“Yeah, no shit. You had to—you had to fuck everything up, didn’t you?”

“I am not sure I had a choice.”

“Of course you did. And, you could have let me win. You could have let me have Mary.”

KOS-MOS reached out and put a hand on T-elos’s knee. She looked down at it and then back at KOS-MOS with a raised eyebrow.

“Lay with me?”

She swallowed. With her eyes so glassy and her appearance so pathetic, T-elos felt a flash of guilt in her chest. Even though it was equally pathetic, she complied (reluctantly she would like to add).

KOS-MOS slowly shut and opened her eyes, and T-elos gasped. They had turned bright blue.

“I have nowhere else to go, so you have me now.”

Her head tilted forward, and their foreheads touched, her nose nudging against the bridge of her glasses. T-elos felt her cheeks burn again.

“Thanks for nothing, slut.”

Mary’s giggle was sweet, she couldn’t help but think.


End file.
